A Promise
by RayNicole
Summary: Ned leaves with a promise. Will he be able to keep it as he heads for the city in which Stark men tend not to return from. I claim nothing of A Song of Ice and Fire. I just like to imagine a different ending with slight drama. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"You can't go Ned! Please stay. If not for me, stay for Bran. He will wake up broken, dreams fallen and lost. He will need you Ned!" At first, Catelyn Stark thought that her Lord Husband, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North, should leave to be hand of the king for his honour and family. Now, she was determined for him to stay. She feared for him now as she did her son, Brandon, who fell from a tower and will not wake.  
"Cat, I must." Ned said solemnly, "I have told Robert." Ned took Cat's hand but she turned and sat by Bran's bed again. "You must leave this room, what more can you do?"  
"I will not leave him." She stroked Bran's cheek as tears fell from her eyes again.  
Ned knew he had lost the battle. Walking over to her, he placed a kiss on her head. "I love you. I will return as soon as I can." He waited for a reply before placing a hand on her shoulder and left.  
"I love you too." Catelyn whispered as the door closed behind Ned.

She heard the noise down below the room where people gathered to say their goodbyes to the King and husbands. Ned was taking the better of the household guard. She saw Ned saying goodbye to Rob. The girls gave their farewells both looking to the window and gave Catelyn a smile. Sansa was excited but Arya was resentful. She hadn't wanted to leave Winterfell; she fought her father to stay. Told him to take Rickon, but Ned had refused as he was only three years of age. "Mother, don't let him take me. I want to stay!"  
"Your father thinks it best. You can learn all sorts from the capital." Was all Catelyn had said. Arya was not happy and left the room. That was before Bran's fall. It had made things worse. It made Sansa slightly reluctant, Ned had hesitated in the slight and Arya had fought harder to stay. Now, Catelyn looked out the window as her daughter left. Ned looked to the window that his wife stood and he gave her a look with a promise; a promise to not bring home another child. A promise he would return. Catelyn did not think much of it. She walked away from the window without an acknowledgement. "Northern men do not return from the Red Keep."


	2. Chapter 2

"You weren't supposed to be here," the man who was sent to kill her son stood over her, knife in hand and a stoneless face, reeking of horse when a shadow slipped through the door to Bran's room. A low rumble came from behind the man, turning he met the leap from Bran's direwolf as it tumbled to the floor. The man and direwolf were half on Catelyn. Within a short time the man had no throat. As the beast looked at her, she said a quiet thank you. It came over to clean the blood from her hands. When it was done it looked to her lap where more blood was. Catelyn tried to stand but cried out in pain and began to fall back to the ground. Bran's wolf moved to her and lied on her lap.

Robb returned with Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik. One look at her and the name-less man who lie dead on the ground and all three men were tending to her. "Take her to her room, I will have a letter written to Lord Eddard after I tend to her." Maester Luwin said.  
"Best have the letter ridden out to him." Robb said. "Hold on mother." Maester Luwin pulled a bundle of cloth out from his pocket and wrapped her hands in it.

"Talk to her when you take her. I do not think she will much more blood, but I would like to keep her awake. Robb, make sure Rickon does not see her in this state, best not to worry the boy." Ser Rodrik bent down and scooped her up. She looked over to Bran as he slept, wanting to fight she tried to move out of Rodrik's hold only to cry in pain. Her body ached from being pushed into the wall and shelves of the room. "Stay still my lady. It's best not to fight." The Maester soothed.

As Ser Rodrik made her way to the Great Keep where her chamber was, he spoke quietly of her son's training and of Ned. "He will be home sure enough my lady."  
"Ned…" Catelyn whispered weakly, "Ned… should… stayed. My fault… gone." Her words didn't make much sense to people they passed, but Ser Rodrik knew her message all the same.  
Maester Luwin looked at her grievously, sorrow in his eyes, "Shall I write that you wish for him to return?" he asked.  
"Ned…" was the last word she whispered as sleep took her.

Ned

It had been nearing the end of two weeks when a rider came in the night. A man from Winterfell shook him from his sleep. Groggy with sleep Ned believed himself to be back at Winterfell. "What is wrong?" he asked sleepily.  
"My Lord, I ride from Winterfell." Realisation came back to him, "News that does not bring joy, I'm afraid." Ned noticed that even in the candle light the rider could not meet his eyes.  
"What is it, is Bran all right?" Ned stood, attentive and awake with fear.  
"He is my lord but…" the rider shifted on his feet and handed him a note.  
Ned took it with hesitation. Opening it with a slip of his finger he read:

_My Lord Eddard,  
I write to you with grievous news. Lady Stark had been attacked in attempt at protecting Bran. She is in a state of sleep. The man whom attacked her was killed by Bran's direwolf. I also have to inform you that during this attack, Lady Stark lost a babe she had not known she carried. We wait for her to wake, my lord. She speaks, but only your name.  
I beg forgiveness my lord to give you this news.  
Maester Luwin_

Ned scrunched the letter in his hand and looked at the rider who stood back, "Wait for me to ready the girls. Robert can be damned if I leave my wife to fight her condition."  
"Yes, my lord." The rider bowed left. Ned dressed and made way to wake his daughters.

Opening the door to their room he gently woke Sansa first, "Sansa, sweetling we must go." Turning over slightly Sansa opened her eyes.  
"It is still dark out." She said confused.  
"I know, we must head home, your mother is not well."  
Arya spoke, obviously she had not fell asleep yet, "What is wrong with mother?" Jumping out of bed and sitting on Sansa's.  
"She…" Ned hung his head, fighting back tears, "I do not wish to scare either of you," Sansa sat up in bed. The look in her eyes reminded him of Catelyn, "I will not hide the truth though. You see, a man wanted to hurt Bran and she fought to protect him… now she is hurt and Maester Luwin says she has not woken."  
Sansa screamed, "She isn't dead father? She can't be. She must be sleeping, like Bran." Ned pulled her into a hug.  
"No, not dead, she is sleeping like Bran. Maester Luwin said she has lost a lot of blood. She should be awake now. I want to leave for home though, you can still marry Joffrey if you wish but your mother will need you now as I do." Ned was surprised at Arya's silence. "Arya are you well?" He could see in the dark that she nodded her head.  
"I want to go home."

It did not take long to get the girls ready, but Ned still had to tell Robert. Walking to his king's room in the inn Ned asked for the guard to awake him. It took a while and a lot of yelling could be heard, "What does the bastard want! Doesn't he sleep? Get out of my way." When Robert came to the door, his face dropped at the sight of Ned's own expression. "What is wrong Ned? You look like shit."  
"Robert, I must leave for Winterfell. Catelyn has been attacked and she has lost a babe she had not known to carry."  
"Was it your child?" Ned's head shot up.  
"Of course it was mine! How could you ask that?"  
"Calm it down Ned it was only a question. You have been gone for what, three weeks? I don't doubt her faithfulness to you. She is a better woman than Cersei, she would make a better queen as you would king. I take it you will not ride back out to King's Landing."  
Ned knew it wasn't a question, "You want my counsel and I will give you some before my leave. Make Stannis Hand of the King. He served you well in the war, helped your keep Dragonstone. You owe him something, more than you have given him. I will be in the North and both your true brother's at your side. Why should you not have them by your side?"  
"Why shouldn't you be at my side? You were more a brother than either of them. But, Catelyn needs you. I will make Stannis my hand for you but Joffrey and Sansa will be married, that is an order. I will write to you once I have returned. I wish you the best." Robert clasped him on the shoulder. Ned bowed and left for Winterfell, for Catelyn.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned walked through the inn to meet his daughters out the front. His mind was racing. Catelyn hurt, Bran crippled and the loss of a child. They had both prayed for another child. It had been three years since their last. Footsteps from behind broke his thoughts, "Lord Eddard?" a female's voice called. He turned to face Cersei. Bowing he greeted her. "Robert said you are to leave to aid your wife."  
"I am your grace." She gave a curt smile.  
"I am sorry. I had not known that you leaving would cause such grief within your family. But that is not why I have come. I want to ask if Sansa could continue the journey to King's Landing." Her voice was calm but Ned did not trust the motion.  
"Catelyn will need all her children when she wakes. Sansa has asked to return with me. Maybe when she comes of age, I will send her to King's Landing, but now she needs to be with her family." His voice gave no hint of grief while he spoke to Cersei, he would not give her that pleasure.  
"I see," She looked to her feet, "but how will she learn the Southern courtesies that she will need to be accepted into the court?"  
"Catelyn is no stranger to the Southern ways. She was born there and has not forgotten that. Sansa will be ready for the South. Now, if you will excuse me your…" Ned was cut off by Robert briskly walking down the hall.  
"Cersei, leave Ned be! Damn you woman, Sansa will stay with her father and mother until both feel the need to send her to us!" Cersei gritted her teeth before walking away from both the men.  
"Look after yourself Ned."  
"And you Robert." Ned bowed and turned.

Jory had both of the girls mounted onto a horse. Ned had arranged for Arya to be mounted onto his own horse so she could sleep while they rode north. "Thank you, Jory. If I knew was to happen, I would have never left."  
"I know, my lord." Jory bowed. "It will not take us long to be ready to leave. We should be back not long after you."  
"Jory," Ned called as the man walked back to the inn. "Do not rush home on the road. The girls have backed their things, as have I. They need only be put on the carts."  
"Of course my lord." Ned mounted his horse and nodded to Sansa. He took a few men home with him. No chances of harm would come to his daughters. Nymeria and Lady rode next to the horses as the made way for home. Both demanded that the wolves would ride with them and not brought home with the rest of their things. Ned did not protest it, not after one had saved both his wife and son from death.


	4. Chapter 4

Maester Luwin was the only Maester to tend to Catelyn. It had been a week since the attack and Lady Stark had woken and fell back a sleep within seconds each time. She still muttered Ned's name in her sleep, which had become restless of late. Fortunately, Bran had woken and asked to be taken to his mother. He refused to leave her bed, as did Rickon. Their direwolves slept at the end near Catelyn's feet and snarled at maids who came to close. Grey Wind, Robb's direwolf, followed Robb thankfully, but when he entered the room Grey Wind bound for the bed and lied with his brothers.

Cleaning Lady Stark had been difficult. Maester Luwin had to get Robb to take both the boys from the room so he could tend to the delicate matter of Lady Stark miscarriage. While the problem had been in her womb, the Maester still wanted to make sure she was not bleeding. Her hands were not the same and she had bruise up her back. The last thing he wanted to inform Lord Stark about was his wife not being able to bare another child. They were young and should be able to have many more children if they so wished. He prayed to the gods, old and new, that they would be merciful.

As Luwin followed Robb to see Lady Stark nearing two weeks after the attack, he wondered what he would be up against this time. Robb had been helpful and kept his brothers in a helpful order. He managed the Lord's duties and managed to get Lady Stark to speak when she woke more frequently. When they reached the door, they could hear laughter coming from the room. Lady Catelyn was sitting up and laughing at the direwolves play. Rickon was cuddled up in her arms and Bran laying his head on her legs. As the door opened she looked to Robb and smiled. Robb ran to her and hugged her tight. "Mother, you are awake and laughing." She kissed his head and hushed him.  
"I am awake, it's okay. I think it is time for me to resume my duties. I am sorry, I cannot think why I kept sleeping. But, Maester Luwin knew what to do. I hope you have been taking his counsel wisely." Catelyn looked to Luwin for an answer.  
"He has, my lady. If I may say so, he is a mirror of his father." The maester smiled. "Lady Stark, may I speak with you alone. There are some things I need to speak to you about." Catelyn nodded her head and looked to her sons.  
"Robb, take the boys to Ser. Rodrik. I am sure he has some lessons for them." Robb kissed her head and took Bran in his arms. Rickon followed with each of the wolves in tow.

When the door closed the Maester poured water for Catelyn. Handing it to her he sat on her bed. "My lady, I have written to your husband. A rider was sent to ensure the message reached him." The Maester watched her carefully as he choose his words, making his way to the news of her lost child. "I would not have written to him if I did not fear for your condition. You lost blood, not just from your hands. I am afraid my lady…"  
Catelyn's face was pure confusion, "Maester, I know of the blood that came from below. I was not harmed there, is that what you are trying to explain to me?"  
He took her hand gently and nodded, "My lady, you were with child when you were attacked and you lost it during what happened. I am so sorry my lady. On Robb's request I informed Lord Stark." Catelyn's face was pure horror. Tears welled in her eyes.  
"Was it a boy?" She asked  
He gave her a sorrowful look, "It was too soon to tell my lady."  
She nodded slightly, "This is too much. I want Ned to come home, I can't do this." As she began to sob, the direwolves began to howl.  
"He has become the hand, my lady, likely he will visit one day, but not return for good until the king permits him so." The maester stood and went to the window to let air into the room. "There are riders heading here my lady." Catelyn slowly got out of bed, "My lady, you should not be up."  
"I have been in bed too long. I need to walk." The maester gave her a look, but knew she was right in some way. Rickon, Robb and Bran came back into the room as she looked out the window.  
"Robb, there are riders. Will you tend to them? I am too weak and a mess."  
"It is why I brought the boys back, the wolves have bounded…"  
"To meet them…" Catelyn finished. Robb rushed to the window, "It's Ned!" Catelyn gasped. She could make out the figures of the two wolves bounding up to their brothers. No one had seen Catelyn smile so wide since Bran had fallen. "Robb grab Bran, Rickon come." She grabbed a fur and wrapped it around her shoulders while taking Bran's hand.  
Maester Luwin had not the heart to hold her back. She walked with caution and he believed the walking may help her some. As long as she did no hard laboured activity he saw no harm. They made their way carefully down the stairs. Catelyn was careful and had let Rickon race a head. When they reached the bottom she took Rickon's hand and gracefully made her way to the front gate. Upon arriving the direwolves ran through. Grey Wind, Summer and Shaggy Dog ran to their masters. Lady and Nymeria led Ned, Sansa and Arya back through the gates. Catelyn's smile grew wider. When Ned saw her, he halted his horse and dismounted. He helped Sansa and Arya off their horses as he stole glances of his wife as he gave a few orders to prepare for the rest of the household guard. Arya and Sansa ran to their mother. "Mother!" Sansa and Arya wept. Ned looked to his wife and daughters. He fought to hold back his own tears as he saw them fall from Cat and the girls. Walking to them he scooped Rickon into his arms while he looked to Bran. Ned saw how his legs only dangled, "Bran." He said as he kissed his sons head. "We will bring your dreams back that, is a promise." He gave Robb a pat on his shoulder and nodded; a mutual meeting that they had for one another. Ned turned to his wife, tears still falling from her eyes as she smiled, yet he saw through it. She looked to him and her smile fell. She greeted him with her formal courtesies. It was not enough for him. He left her broken hearted and came back to her when she was harmed and now grief. Putting Rickon into Sansa's arms, Ned took his wife's hands. He saw the bandages were slightly red from blood, "You still bleed my lady."  
"Yes, my lord. Only slight, from my hands." She said quietly, he knew the underlining message, _only from my hands; the blood of our child is no more_. He kissed each before putting an arm around her shoulders to lead the family to the Great Hall.  
"We shall sup together tonight, after I speak with your mother." Ned told them quietly.  
"Father hardly let us rest." Arya said. "I am surprised the horses didn't die." Robb laughed at Arya as  
Ned and Catelyn left in silence.

Catelyn was unsure of what to say. Ned seemed to be far away. He walked in silence with his stone exterior, only looking ahead, never at her. When they reached the Great Keep stairs that led to her chamber, Ned paused. "Cat…" She turned to him, "Can you forgive me? I should have stayed, I never should have left."  
Catelyn hushed him with a finger to his lips, "Let's talk when we reach the room Ned." They began up the stairs but Catelyn faulted. Ned caught her before she fell and carefully picked her up and carried her to her bed. He felt her shiver from the cold air that rushed through the window. He lit a small fire to give the room the heat that would keep them both satisfied. "Are you well Cat?" he asked after a long silence.  
"Yes," she said weakly, "but… the… the child Ned." She let her tears fall. He moved to her side and pulled her into a hug.  
"It's okay my love, there can be more. You did not know. But you saved the child we have. You gave Bran another chance." She calmed little. Ned felt the sobs rip through her chest. He was unsure of what to say. Catelyn rarely cried, but when she had cried she would force herself to stop in his presence. She cried when Bran lay at the bottom of the tower. He held her as she cried and fought against him to be at Bran's side as the maester healed him as best he could and she cried before he left her to defend for herself and their sons. It was too soon between each other for Ned's liking. He felt it was his fault. He was not with her when she discovered Bran, nor was he there to fight the man who wanted to kill their son. "Cat…"He felt useless to her.  
She gripped onto his shirt as she lifted her head to look at him, "I'm sorry Ned, this is my fault, all of it. You wanted to say no, you should have never listened to me. You said your place is here, in Winterfell. I did not listen."  
"I have said no Cat. I will not leave your side again. Robert is to make Stannis hand so I can be here with you and the children." Catelyn smiled as she lent up to kiss him. He held her there as she pulled him closer as best she could. When they broke apart, they stared at each other. "Did Maester Luwin say when you will be healed fully?"  
She shook her head as she played with his vest idly, "He has not said. We have barely spoken. I have been in and out of sleep since the attack."  
Ned wrapped his arms around her tighter, "He wrote you said my name while you slept." Catelyn looked up at him; he was smiling as he looked at her, "Why?"  
"I missed you I suppose and regretted how we parted," he saw the sadness envelope her eyes, "I do not wish to part like that again." Returning her head to his chest she listened to the steady beat of his heart.  
"The only time we will part is when I go hunting and if Robert calls the banners. Nothing else will separate us, my love." _Except for death_, Ned thought. Instinctively, he pulled her closer again. She sighed in content.  
"Let us hope." Ned thought she sounded half asleep, pulling her down with him; he laid her head on the pillow. "You look tired my lord." Catelyn said as she brushed the hair from his eyes.  
"A little, but I don't want to sleep. I miss the sight of you, your hair, your smile and your eyes." Catelyn laughed as she moved to lay her head on his chest, draping an arm over him lazily, "And your laugh. Gods Cat, I have not heard you laugh since… since Robert arrived."  
"You mean since Bran fell." She looked up at him, "He is safe Ned, alive and well. Let us thank the gods for that."  
"We shall toast to Bran's life tonight."  
"May he live long and happy."  
"May us all." Kissing to seal their wish, Catelyn and Ned rested until their meals were ready. Slowly, they made their way down to the dining hall to join their children.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long. Had major writer's block and had a lot of distraction with other writing. Hope this chapter is okay.**

It was long into the night until the Stark's ended their little family feast. They had toasted to Bran's health, as well as the family's life together. Sansa had taken Rickon to bed a short while ago and gone to bed herself. Catelyn's eyes were slowly falling when Robb was moving to take Arya to bed, but she had one last question for her father. "Father?" Arya asked.  
"Yes, sweet one?" Ned answered quietly.  
"Will you be put up for treason for returning home?" Ned and Catelyn laughed but stopped short when even the two boys had concern etched on their face.  
"No, King Robert gave me leave to return home. He will seek out his brother's aide." Ned explained.  
Robb looked into his father's eyes, "What of Sansa's betrothal?" Now it was Catelyn's turn to stare at him for an answer.  
Ned cleared his throat, "The betrothal must be honoured but it will not be until she is of age. Lord Stannis may have another betrothed for Jofferey, we will have to wait. But as of now, we must honour King Robert's wish." Robb nodded and left the hall with Arya. Once the door was shut, Ned turned to his wife and smiled. "Shall we take leave for rest?"  
Catelyn smiled and made to stood up but Ned scooped her into his arms. He laughed at her squeal as he moved around the table. A guard opened the door to check on the Lord and Lady. Catelyn laughed and dismissed him heartily.

They slowly made their to Ned's chambers, being the closest of the two chambers, when Catelyn pulled his face to her own, kissing him lightly. He pulled back, shocked at her open show of affection. They avoided such gestures when they did not have the cover of their chambers. The most he did to show affection was kissing her hand when he returned from a journey or carried her to her chamber when she was heavy with child. Looking into her eyes now, he saw she was slightly hurt that he pulled back so soon. "I'm sorry, My Lord." She said quietly. He placed her on a nearby seat, before comforting her.  
"Do not be sorry, my love." He took her hand in one of his, while cupping her face with the other. "But, I would like to know what brought such an act in the open." She looked into his eyes.  
"I missed you, Ned. I did not think you would return… and… if you did, I thought you may carry a babe in your arms." She looked away, ashamed at her foolishness.  
"Cat, I could never lay with another woman. It was a mistake, but I will not leave Jon to fend on his own but now he must. Live the rest of his day on the wall." She gave him a weak smile, sadness filled her eyes. It pained him not to see the spark which usually consumed her. "Come, my love. Let us rest." Hand in hand, they walked to Ned's chamber.

Not bothering to undress, Catelyn crawled into bed as Ned washed himself quickly. Turning hoping to see his wife awake, he realised how tired she was. She had not bothered to pull furs up, which was unusual. He stocked the fire and pulled the furs up to cover her, lying next to her. "Sleep well, Cat, my love." He pulled her closer as snuggled instinctively into him. Playing with her hair and watching her, it was then that Ned made a silent vow to never leave her side, this vow he would honour like the rest. He knew Stannis would make the right decision for this realm and teach Jofferey a lesson. Ned had pledge fealty to Robert, but he had also made promises to his children and wife that he needed to keep. Ned fell asleep planning to take this vow in front of the heart tree and have Catelyn, his children and a few selected men as witness.


	6. Chapter 6

Snow covered every inch of the North and had begun to spread south. It was as predicted; this winter was the worse so far. Thankfully, the harvest was bountiful and Ned and Catelyn had provisioned it to last as long as they could allow. Though, of late Ned had worked on his own, refusing to let Catelyn help him, she was nearly due to give birth. It had been four years since he took the vow under the heart tree as he had planned. He remembered the tears in her eyes as he spoke the words. No one had expected him to make a rash move as he did, but no one, except Maester Luwin and Ser. Rodrick, questioned his judgement. Ned had sent word to Robert of his actions. The king brushed him off and made no question… until today.  
Maester Luwin had rushed to Ned as he gave Robb lessons on how to provision through the winter. "My Lord Eddard." Luwin called breathlessly. Ned rushed to his side and helped him seat. The cold did him no good. It would be any day that a helper will arrive for him. "A raven came from king's landing." A loud crash came from the other side of the room. Lady Stark's maid dropped a pot of tea.  
"Alicia, are you well?" Ned inquired. The girl blushed and walked from the room hastily, lifting her dress to run.  
"That is unusual for her, should I check on her, father?" Ned shook his head, his brows furrowed.  
"What did the raven say?" Ned turned to the Maester who had finally caught his breath.  
"The King is declaring war against Greyjoy." The Maester studied Ned's expression. His eyes staring into a memory as he sat.  
"Father made a vow, he cannot leave mother's side. Send me instead father." Robb turned to the Maester, "That is what he wants, is it not? For father to go to war."  
"He will do no such thing!" Arya ran into the room, Nymeria followed closely behind her. "Alicia told me there was a raven. This is just as Rickon dreamt and Bran. You can't go father. If you leave…" Arya could not finish.  
Ned rose to stand by his daughter. She had flowered into a beautiful young lady; her spirit still high and deadly to argue with. "What did they dream?"  
"They dreamt of water coming over the walls of Winterfell… killing the people… mother included. They asked Osha, she would not tell… until I asked. She says it is an omen. It makes sense now. The Greyjoys have the water in their veins, as well as iron, father. What if they came here and YOU were not here to protect mother! You took his Theon, Lord Greyjoy has a reason for revenge." She had a point, he could not deny that. He would not be surprised if she tied him to a post and rode to war herself to keep him here.  
"It was only a dream Arya." Robb said.  
She glared at her brother, "You should listen to everyone, Robb. You want to be in father's place, then start to listen!" Robb made to reply, but Ned put his hand up.  
"I have made a vow to your mother, Robb. I will send you in my stead as a precaution. Theon has left and went back to his father's side, against my will. No doubt, this is the consequence." Robb nodded, "Maester Luwin send word for my bannerman. Robb, you will take most of them, but I will need strong men and quite a few to keep the walls of Winterfell safe." Robb nodded once more and left.  
The Maester bowed, "Very good, My Lord. Though, may I just say that it is a possibility for Robb to stay behind. Lady Stark will not be without protection. Robb has no experience in real combat."  
Ned glowered as he faced away from the old man, "I will not leave Winterfell. How does Robb gain such experience? I will not discuss this further." Luwin bowed and left silently.  
Arya placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are doing the right thing father, I know you are."  
Ned turned to her, sadness in his eyes, "How can you be so sure?" He took her hand, "You have changed so much, so quickly. You are more like Lyanna but you have so much of your mother inside you."  
Arya screwed her nose up, "I am still no Lady but I still have my needle." She gave a bright grin and ran along.  
"As does Sansa and your mother." Ned whispered into the empty room.

Walking down from sending a raven to Kings Landing, Ned ran into his wife. She gave him a small smile but did not look into his eyes. "Should you not be resting, my love?" he looked at her carefully. Somehow, he knew she had heard of the upcoming war. "You've heard then." He looked down.  
"I have. Why does Robb have to go Ned?" She asked in a small voice. He looked up at that.  
"Would you rather I go?" It was her turn to look up, shocked and tears falling down her cheeks. She had been more emotional with this babe; it took very little to make her cry or break out in anger.  
"Ned…" Her expression turned to disbelief, "I rather send all our men to just have you and Robb stay."  
"If I cannot aid Robert then someone must go in my stead. How does Robb gain such experience, My Lady? He will be Lord of Winterfell and he will need this experience. I made you a vow, Cat." He pulled her face to him when she turned away, "I will not break the vow I made to you, Robert be damned. You need me most in these moments." He placed a hand on her stomach.  
"Oh my love." She fell into his arms and gripped his clothes tightly. He held her there until footsteps were heard ascending the stairs.  
Catelyn looked down to see Master Luwin making his way up the stairs slowly. He looked shocked to see them both standing on the stairs to his solar. He attempts to stand straight and now show his exhaustion, "My Lord and Lady… are you in need of…" Catelyn puts her hand up to stop him.  
"I was just about to send a letter to my brother, Maester. I ran into Lord Stark on my way up."  
Maester Luwin nodded, "Do not trouble yourself, My Lady. I will send the letter, you should have called for me. You should be resting at this time." She gave him a curt nod and smiled handing the letter to him.  
"I give you thanks Maester." Ned said kindly, "Come My Lady."  
"Thank you My Lord." They both gave him a smile and descended the stairs.

Ned walked with his wife to the solar where Sansa was waiting for her mother's return. It was not long until she left them to marry the Greatjon's son, Smalljon Umber. Catelyn had made a huge effort into making sure her daughters were going to part on good terms, as well as keeping Sansa calm. She had been angry with her father for marrying her into the Umber family. Ned would not relent though. "You are from the North and have been promised. I will not break that, Sansa. I cannot change what Lord Stannis has said. Jofferey is to marry another that is the end of it." Ned was relieved when he received that letter from Stannis saying that Jofferey will marry a lady from the South. Catelyn had jumped into Ned's arms when he told her. But Sansa had wept. No one could console her. Many offers had been made for her hand but Ned and Catelyn had both agreed that she may hold Southern beauty but she belongs in the North. "She will be a breath of fresh air for a man of the North. Her light will shine for him as you do for me." Ned had told Catelyn. She had smiled and knew that Sansa would be okay, she will learn to love her betrothed as Catelyn learnt to love Ned.


End file.
